


Baby doll

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid reader, Kidnapping, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Parent Bucky, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, dropping, sloppy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: The boys have complications on a mission and Y/N deals with it.





	Baby doll

**Author's Note:**

> Same as always :D
> 
> -enjoy  
> -prompts are welcome  
> -check out my twitter (@Yuulina_vre) or Discord (https://discord.gg/MYgmfSk) for updates

_“Hey, doll.”_

“Bucky? What’s wrong? You’re alright?” He lets out a husky laugh before he sighs. _“Yeah.”_

He makes a little pause before he speaks again. _“I just… Yeah, I’m okay, doll. Don’t worry.”_ Y/N waits, but he doesn’t speak up again, but he’s not hanging up just yet. “What is it Buck?”

_“Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you.”_

“I miss you, too.” A smile crosses her face, and she places her hand on Lady’s head as the dog sleeps next to her. “Will you make it for dinner tonight?”

 _“I don’t think so, doll. I’m sorry.”_ He’s speaking silent and sad. It sounds as if something is wrong. But Y/N decides to trust him. He said he’s okay, so she believes him. “Okay. Where’s Stevie? Is he with you?”

 _“No. We…”_ He stops and Y/N hears the shuddering breath he takes in. _“We split up.”_

“Okay.” They’re silent for a while but then Y/N speaks up again. “Hey, Bucky?”

_“Hm?”_

“I love you; you know that?”

 _“Yeah I do. I love you, too.”_ She hears the small smile in his voice which makes her smile in return. “How about we make a romantic vacation when you’re back?”

_“That would be great. Listen, doll. I have to go. I see you soon.”_

“Okay. Stay safe and take care of Stevie. Don’t let him do stupid stuff.”

 _“I will… I love you.”_ She smiles again but she starts to worry. Something isn’t right. It's normal for them to call her when a mission is over but… not like this. They would be together and make jokes and laugh. This is just... sad. A bit like a ... like a goodbye. “I love you, too.” She listens how he breathes out. “See you.” He hangs up and Y/N is left to stare at her phone. “This was strange.” She looks up from her spot on her bed and looks around. “FRIDAY?”

“Yes, miss Y/N?”

“When will Tony arrive?”

“Boss arrives in less than fifteen minutes.”

“What about Steve and Bucky?”

“I’m not allowed to tell you. Boss will seek you out, soon.”

“Okay.” Y/N nods and feels her inside clench. This is so wrong. She knows this mission is dangerous. And she knows her boys don’t want her to worry. But this is strange. Tony had called her just a few minutes before Bucky had. He had said they’re on their way back but that he has some news that she probably doesn’t want to her. And now she’s sure she knows it already. Bucky’s not with them. Something happened on the mission and Bucky didn’t accompany them back home _. But why? And what is with Steve? Did he let Bucky stay behind just like that? Did he stay with him? Did they get into a fight?_ She stands up and strips out of her sleeping shorts and her top into one of Steve’s shirts and Bucky’s old sweatpants. She chews on her lower lip and looks back at the dog. Lady got quite big. She looks already like a grown dog. “Lady. Come on. Let’s greet the others.” She waits for the dog to lazily look up, yawn and stretch before she jumps down from her bad and walks over to her. “You’re so lazy. Who did you get this from? Stevie? Bucky? Or is it Clint?” Lady barks once and Y/N nods. “So, it’s Clint. Knew it. Come on. We take the stairs.”

 

* * *

 

“Y/N? Hey.”

“Hey Tony.” She smiles at him and looks expectant back to the jet. “Where are the boys?” Tony’s eyes lock down on his shoes as she asks. She frowns and looks around to the others but is met with identical behavior. “Nat?” Natasha is the only one who looks straight at her, if even a bit pained. “They’re not with us.”

“I can see it. Where are they?”

“Let’s- Let’s get inside and sit down.” Bruce motions for her to get beck inside. She follows him a bit reluctant. She doesn’t want to sit. She wants to know what's going on. _Why is everybody so secretive? Why not say what's up?_

She marches over to a couch in the common room and sits down, staring at the others who scatter around her in a silent and exhausted motion. None of them starts to speak and silence settles over them. “So?” She raises an eyebrow and looks around, mustering each of their faces. Clint and Sam lean against the wall avoiding her eyes. Thy obviously feel uncomfortable. Bruce and Nat sit on the couch opposite her and just fiddle with the things they have in their hands. Rhodey, Wanda and Vision don’t pay anything any attention. It's as if they aren’t really in the room. Her eyes dart over to Tony who sits down beside her, carefully pushing Lady from her spot to have a bit more room. “Tony? Where are they?”

“We… don’t know.” Y/N squints her eyes in confusion. “What do you mean, you don’t know? They were with you guys, weren’t they?”

“They were. It’s just… complicated.”

“Oh my god, Tony. I swear. Spit it out already. Where are my boyfriends?”

“Ok. So, for Steve, we– We really don’t know. One second he was right beside Barton, shouting commands and the next moment he was gone, comm link off and no sign where he went.”

“W-What is that supposed to mean?”

“Y/N.” Nat looks straight at her again. “It means he just vanished. Like he got sucked off of the spot he was standing on. Bucky lost it when he didn’t respond. I had a feeling he knew what we were fighting. I tried to stop him, but he went kinda… Winter Soldier, I guess. He ran off without responding.” Y/N’s head fills with more confusion and the feeling she had earlier, as Bucky had called her, grows stronger. “But you-”

“We searched, yes. Of course, we did.” Bruce says. He sighs and leans back on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose in the action. “Sorry. I don’t get it. You’re all telling me that my boys either got kidnapped or ran away to get the other back and you just… left?”

“Y/N.” Wanda’s voice is soft and calming. Y/N looks over. “We searched. I tried to reach out but I couldn’t find either of them. Bucky didn’t tell us because maybe he knows more about this whole thing than we do.”

“It’s not that I’m mad. I’m really not. I’m just… confused, I guess.” Silence settled in for a moment which is only disturbed by Lady’s nails on the floor.

Y/N finds it calming but on the other side it makes her twitchy. The thought that the others just left while missing two teammates disturbs her, but she knows that they can’t stay there forever either. “Why are you confused?” Vision asks and Y/N looks back up from her painted nails. She takes a deep breath and lets it out again before she answers. “Probably because Bucky called me not long ago.”

“He called you?!”

“Did he say something?”

“FRIDAY! Try to track his signal!”

“Is he okay?”

“I would advise that you all calm down.” The voices filled the room and each of them talks over the other. Y/N cringes at the incoming and leans back a little to escape them. She’s grateful for Vision’s calm voice which actually gets the others to shut up and, instead, to stare at Y/N. “He didn’t say anything. Just that he loves me and that they won’t make it for dinner today. He misses me.” She waits a second but as nobody speaks up, she continues. “I knew that something was up. He sounded so sad. It was almost… It felt like…” She fidgets a bit and slides a bit further up the couch to press her side against Tony. He is after all her best friend and even if people often don’t expect it, he is a calming and caring presence that Y/N cherish and appreciates very much. Immediately Tony wraps his arm around her shoulders and places his free hand on hers. “It’s okay. Take your time.” Y/N shakes her head and continuous. “It felt like a goodbye. Somehow.” She remains silent for a few seconds. “I know he wouldn’t end it like this and neither would Steve. Now that you told me what happened I get the feeling it was Bucky’s goodbye because he slipped into the Winter Soldier. It shouldn’t be possible, right? He can’t really be the Winter Soldier like he was, right?”

“No. But-”

“Y/N.” Wanda reaches over and takes her other hand while interrupting Tony. “I think he knows that this triggers some flashbacks.” Y/N nods and looks to Sam who speaks up now. “He probably says goodbye because he knows he won't come back like you know him. But maybe you're just imagine it. Still, it's just a feeling, right? He didn't say goodbye, did he?”

“I know and he didn't. But it's okay. I still love him.” A small smile shows on her lips before she returns to frowning. She stands up and stretches her hands over her head. “Well, don’t you have something to do? Like, showering, searching for my stupid boyfriends or sleeping?”

“Y/N, are you-”

“Yes, Nat. I’m fine.” She smiles at the red head and goes to the kitchen isle. Then she takes a cup from one of the shelves and starts the kettle to make herself a cup of tea. She can hear the others stands up and leave the room behind her. A warm and calming hand lands on her shoulder. “I’m fine, Tony. Don't worry.”

“But I do. You tell me if somethings up? Don’t matter what. If he calls, texts, if you feel worse. If you just need to pee and won't go alone?”

“Tony!” She turns around and slaps his shoulder with a small offended expression. “Seriously?”

“Okay, okay.” Tony holds up his hands in surrender and laughs. “Good. I’ll be down in the workshop. Come down anytime.”

“I will.” She gifts him a small smile before she returns to her tea.

 

* * *

 

Y/N can hear Tony talk to Peter, outside of the common room. The spiderling came back sometime around four and hasn’t left the common room so far. She hadn’t really talked to him but it didn’t seem to disturb him much. Whenever she looks up from her spot on the windowsill, he had his nose stuck in one of his schoolbooks.

Now she still sits on the window sill, which is more sitting on the ground in the common room and looks outside. The sun is still up high and warms her skin. It is one of the warmest days this year, so far, and Y/N appreciates it. She would worry more if it would be cold and rainy. She takes a sip from her cocoa mug before she absentmindedly traces the pattern of it with her thumb. He legs are drawn to her chest, so she places the mug on her knees and feels the warmth of it seep through the fabric of her dress. While she looks at the lake behind the compound, she feels some tears stream down her cheeks. Her phone startles her with its ringing. Quickly she places the mug down and takes it from the spot beside her. “Buck?”

_“Hey, doll.”_

“Hey.” She smiles and relaxes a bit. She lets her head fall back against the wall. “I missed you. I was worried.”

_“Sorry. I’m fine. Steve, too.”_

“That’s good. Can I talk to him?” She hears some rustling and Steve's soft voice talk. _“Hey, Y/N. How are you?”_

“How I am?” She laughs and hugs her legs a bit closer. “I’m good. And you? I heard you magically vanished.”

 _“I’m good. Bucky found me before they- Before it got worse.”_ Y/N senses instantly that it’s not the full truth he tells her. There’s a little pause before he continues. Y/N can practically see how he studies Bucky who probably sits beside him. _“We’ll try to come back.”_

“Okay. The team is already searching and I think tony knows where you are by know.” She swallows past the lump in her throat. “How is Bucky doing?” A sigh on the other end lets her now what she suspected. _“He keeps telling me he’s fine. I can see he’s not. It was a lot here, Y/N. He had some flashbacks and a nightmare after he fell asleep earlier. He might need Bruce’s meds.”_ Y/N nods. “I’ll prepare some things for him when you come back. Do you know where you are? Should I tell the others where you are?” A door opens and Y/N looks up. Peter and Tony walk in but stop in their track. Tony looks at her quizzically and Y/N just nods. Suddenly Lady rushes past him and to Y/N, practically jumping her and barking happily which makes Y/N giggle. “Lady says hi.”

 _“I heard that much.”_ Steve laughs on the other end _. “Yeah, we have coordinates. You can tell them; I send you the coordinates. I’m sure Tony already tracked us down. You said, he probably knows by know where we are, anyway.”_

“Yeah.” It's silent for a minute or two while Y/N tries to get the dog to lie down and calm a bit. _“Hey, doll.”_

“Hm?”

_“We love you so much. We’ll see you soon. Okay?”_

“Yeah. I love you too. Stay safe until the others come.”

 _“We will.”_ She hears the smile in his voice as he hangs up. Y/N leans back again and sighs with her eyes closed. A hand on her shoulder lets her look at Tony’s brown eyes. “Hey. It was them?” He points at the phone with a raised eyebrows and Y/N nods. “They said they’re okay. Bucky probably not so much.”

“Okay. FRIDAY found them. We’ll get to pick them up know. I want you to stay here with Pete.”

“No, Tony. Please…”

“It’s better like this. Let us patch them up nicely before we serve them to you.” Y/N sighs and shakes her head. “Yeah, okay. Fine.” She feels a load of tear run down once again. Somehow this whole situation, where she can call them, and they call her, is worse than not knowing if they are alive all together. “You think you get along alone for a while?”

“Yeah.” Her voice isn’t much more than a croak but it’s not important. Important is, however, that Tony find her men and brings them home. Home to her. “You’re sure?” He looks her deep in the eyes, searching for any sign that someone should stay back with Peter but Y/N holds his gaze and nods. “I’m good. Just… bring them back.” He looks her a bit longer in the eyes before he nods slowly. “Okay. That I can do.” He leans in and kisses her forehead. “Don’t hesitate to call me. And maybe distract yourself with a bit of work.”

“I have no work, Tony. You proposed the jobs but I didn’t talk to the boys about it much.”

“Then I’ll decide now. Pep needs an assistant who writes the schedule for us and for the teachers. I think you can do it. It will be stressful but gives you enough time to care for your boys if needed. You also can work from your apartment. Pepper has some instructions for you and a guide to help you get settled. Read through it.” He shoves a tablet in her hands and kisses her head again. Y/N just manages to nod as she stares at the Stark pad. Tony squeezes her leg and then turns around and leaves her alone in the room. Peter shuffles over and sits on the couch where he was almost all the time since his arrival and starts flipping through his papers. She looks after Tony for a second longer and then returns to looking outside. The sun is still bright on the sky and it seems a bit as if she’s trying to annoy her with the happy light she brings.

 

* * *

 

“Bucky please. No. Stop! You’re hurting him!” The dead and cold eyes of the Soldier stare at her as he scowls. But he turns back to the lifeless body of the small child in front of him. He grabs his collar and punches and punches and punches. Y/N feels her world shatter. Stevie is dead. He's killed by Bucky. “Bucky! Stop!” She can't other. She scrambles up from her spot on the floor and throws herself at the soldier. She tries to pry his arms away, to scratch his skin to get him back but the soldier just scowls again. His metal arm wraps around her throat and pick her up from him only to throw her across the room. She crashes into the bar. Glass shatters and rains down on her, cutting her skin and burying itself in her hands as she tries to get up. Her eyes fix on Steve. His eyes are open and lifeless. He stares in her direction and for a second, she thinks she hears him speak. “Mo-my? Why d-n’t you ‘elp me?” She chokes on a sob at the sight of the lifeless love of her life before a cold hand wraps itself around her neck again. Her eyes snap up at Bucky. Suddenly his eyes aren’t clouded and dull. They are the bright grey-blue that she knows and that she loves. That are Bucky's eyes. Not the ones of the soldier. “B-Bucky?!” She pleads and reaches out to lay her hand on his cheek. But the man in front of her slaps her hand away and grabs her writs with his flesh hand. A loud snap sounds through the room and Y/N screams as she feels her wrist break under his grip. Bucky smirks at her and throws her on the ground once again. Then he starts kicking and punching once again. But this time she's the one he focuses on. She tries to call for him while she rolls into a tight ball to protect herself. Bucky's punches are hard and his kicks even more. She feels her bones break and bruises form.

A door slams open. The soldier spins around and let's go of her. She hears shouting and noises from shattering glass, shattering wood and from metal on metal. She turns lightly. Her vision is fuzzy and she feels dizzy. She tries to focus on her breathing and on her surroundings. Bucky just dodges Natasha's punch. He's quick to dart past her and manages to turn her head in and angle that shouldn't be possible. The red head sinks down to the ground. Lifeless. “No. No.” Y/N watches as Bucky makes his way through the room, one after another, her friends all fall to the ground, get thrown into things or shot by a gun that Bucky got from somewhere. “Bucky. Please.” She pleads. Bucky turns to her and for a moment she thinks she managed to reach him but then the smirk comes back to his face. He grabs Tony's faceplate from his suit and frowns it to her while he points at Tony's face. The man is struggling to get free, surrounded by his dead team. But Bucky is too strong. With a chuckle he points his gun right at Tony's head and … shoots. Tony falls to the ground, his eyes dulling but string at her. Suddenly all the eyes of her friend and of Steve are turned to her, mocking her, judging her for not helping them. “Your fault.” They all say before it gets silent again. “No. NO!” Tears stream down her cheeks, and she tries to scoot back against the wall. With her broken wrist and all the other bones that shattered beyond repair, she only manages to get a foot across the floor until Bucky reaches her. He picks her up by her throat and starts squeezing. “Pathetic.” Y/N gasps for air. His grip is hard and strong, and she feels how her life gets squeezed out of her while Bucky smiles and watches her. “P-please…” She pleads but is ignored as Bucky's grip tightens once again. Her vision gets darker each second. Suddenly the grip on her his gone. She falls to the ground and coughs, wheezing for air. She looks up briefly and sees a blue blur shoving the black of Bucky away. The blue crouches down in front of her and reaches for her cheek. She flinches at the touch. “Doll?” The voice is silent, almost sad. She knows this voice. “St’ve?”

“Yeah.” She looks up and her vision clears in front of her. Steve smiles down at her while he caresses her cheek. She sighs and closes her eyes. She almost relaxes. “I want to finish. You’re just in the way. Sorry, Y/N.” Her eyes snap back open and suddenly she has Steve's hands on her throat who squeeze her. She hasn't nearly enough oxygen in her lungs, so the black comes back almost instantly. As her vision fades, she hears both her boyfriend’s laugh above her.

 

“Y/N! Please. Wake up.” Y/N snaps her eyes open. She’s wheezing for air trying to get free from the grip of the blanket around her, from the hands gripping her. She throws her arms and legs around. “Y/N! It’s me. Peter. Peter Parker. Spiderman.”

“P-Pe’er?”

“Yes. You’re safe.” She shakes her head. “N-no. Dead… A-all dead.” She feels dizzy with the lack of air. Her panic increases and suddenly she feels a dull throb go through her whole body. She closes her eyes and grips whatever she can. She squeezes it hard, as a scream escapes her. Peter winces at the hard grip Y/N has on his arm but continuous to talk to her in a calm voice, despite being scared to hell. He sees her features go slack from minute to minute. Her hand loses the grip on him as she gets smaller. “No, no, no. Y/N, come on. No dropping. Please.” Peter panics a bit, but he witnessed Steve’s and Bucky’s droppings often enough to know that they can’t get stopped when they started. So, he waits. He rubs his hands up and down her arms as soon as she lets go of him and talks further to her. “You’re okay. You’re safe. Nobody’s going to hurt you. We’re all safe.” Y/N is now fully dropped. And naked. But she cries and looks up at him with her sad and hunted eyes. “Shh. It's okay. I’m here.” He picks her up and ignores that she's completely wet down there. He holds her close in his arms and rocks. He looks around, trying to find something that helps him to calm the one-year-old down but comes up empty-handed. “FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Can you get Mr. Stark on the line?”

“Of course.” He hears the dialing from numbers before it rings once. “Pete? What's wrong? Is that a kid crying?”

“I-I don’t know. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. She just… She had a nightmare, and she won't calm and now she peed on the couch and-”

“Whoa, kid. Calm down, breath and talk slowly.” Peter nods despite the fact that Tony can’t see him. He takes a few deep breaths while still rocking. “Okay, so. Y/N fell asleep and had an awful nightmare, I guess. I tried to wake her but she wouldn’t. And then suddenly she woke but it was as if she was still half asleep. She said something about all being dead. And then she dropped and peed on the couch and now I can’t calm her down. Help?”

“Okay, okay. Jeez. I knew this dropping wouldn’t be the only one. Listen closely. I call Pepper. She's somewhere in the compound, and she comes to you to help. Don’t worry about the couch. Is she naked?”

“Very, yes.”

“In my workshop is a box with her old clothes. Go down and get her dressed. I tell Pepper to meet you down there.” Peter nods again. He looks down at the girl in his arms. Y/N's head is a nice shade of red, and she looks just miserable. Whatever it was what she dreamed of… it was worse. “Hey, kid?”

“Yes?”

“Hang on tight. We’re almost with Cap and Barnes. It will be alright.”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“No prob. And please start calling me Tony already. I’m feeling old.” Peter laughs and hears the click as Tony hangs up. His laugh fades out quickly, and he looks down at Y/N again. “Come on, Y/N. How about we get you dressed, huh?” Of course, he gets no answer. The whole way to Tony’s lab he gets her tears on his shirt as she clings to him and her cries almost make him deaf. He manages to get her dressed and just as he buttons up her jumpsuit Pepper comes in. “Peter?”

“Back here!” She walks over to him and looks down at the still crying girl. Thank god her cries have subdued to heavy sobs. Y/N looks up at her but doesn’t do anything. “Hey, Y/N. You remember me? I’m aunt Pepper.” She smiles kindly at the girl and picks her up. Y/N whines and clings to her. “Shh, little one. Come on, Peter. Let's get some stuff from her room. I know that she’s hiding the stuffed toy Bucky and Steve brought her, somewhere in her room. Maybe it helps. A pacifier is nice, too.” On the ride back up Pepper talks to Y/N who magically stops crying and sobbing and just leans against her. The exhaustion is noticeable in the whole elevator. Peter peeks over Pepper shoulder and smiles at Y/N as his eyes meet hers. She stretches out a tired, small hand and Peter takes it. He holds it the whole time of the way up until the doors open, and they step out. While Pepper vanishes into Y/N’s room, Peter sets her into the playroom. He sets her down on the ground besides Bucky’s blocks and sits down himself. Instead of starting to play, like Peter hoped she would, she crawls over to him and managed more or less gracefully to plant herself onto his crossed legs. “What do you say, Y/N? Let's build a home for your elephant, okay?”

“Elli?” Y/N looks up questioningly at him and her eyes water. “Is that the name of the elephant? Pepper gets it. Come on. We build.” Peter grabs some bricks and starts to place them on top of each other. Y/N continuous sniffling on his lap. The boy gets an idea, so he takes a brick and uses his spider powers to let it stick on his hand. “What? No. Y/N help me. It won't let go.” Y/N looks up at his hand and her eyes widened. Peter shakes his hand to get rid of the block but it sticks. Y/N starts giggling and Peter smiles behind her. “Come on, let go!” He eyes the block but it sticks. “What? What did you say?” He holds the brick to his ear and acts as if he's listening to it before he holds it away again with and confused expression. “You will let go if a princess kisses you?” Pepper walks in and kneels beside him. “Where's a princess and who let’s go?”

“The block.” Y/N points at it and looks at Pepper while Peter nods. “It says it will let go if a princess kiss it. But where do we get a princess?”

“Pepper.” Y/N says and points at Pepper. “Me?” Pepper looks at her with raise eyebrows. “You think I’m a princess?” Y/N nods and looks at her expectant. Pepper and Peter exchange a look, so Pepper leans in and gives the block a kiss. “Oh no! It won’t let go!” Peter whines again. “Hey, sweetie.” Pepper looks down as at Y/N while the little girl frowns at the block and sucks on her thumb. The girl turns her head as Y/N says her name. “How about you kiss it?” Y/N shakes her head and presses tighter to Peter’s stomach. “Why not?” Pepper asks and leans in closer before she whispers. “I think the block thinks you’re a princess.” Y/N’s eyes go wide again before she shakes her head. “Not princess. Hero.” She exclaims it and even looks a bit offended as she glares at the block on Peter’s hand. “Would a hero do it, too?” Peter asks the block. Then he changes his voice in a high-pitched version. “Yes. A hero is even better!” Y/N giggles and makes grabby hands for the block. She gives it a big kiss and soon it falls from Peter’s hand. “Oh, thank god.” Y/N squeals and giggles again. Then Pepper shows her the elephant. “Y/N. I missed you. Cuddle me?” She changes her voice as well and Y/N makes another grabby hand for her toy while still giggling. They play for a while until Y/N yawns and leans heavily on Peter. Pepper gets her to bed, shorthanded and reads her to sleep while Peter manages to get some dinner ready for all three of them. FRIDAY helps him out, to make something for Y/N.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later Pepper gets Y/N changed, and they eat dinner. Tony had called some time ago and said that they're on their way home, and they meet them in the common room. That’s where they are now.

“Daddy! Papa!” Y/N cries and clings to Pepper’s chest. “Shh. They’re here soon.” Pepper sits on the floor between the couches and the coffee table with blocks and books around her. Peter sits across her holding the elephant in his hand and just looks lost. “Y/N, calm down. Shh.” “No…” She whines and tightens her grip. At the same moment the doors open and Tony, Nat, Sam and Bucky come in. Bucky looks worse for wear. He’s pale and has shadows under his eyes. His eyes on itself look haunted and frighten but his features soften as his eyes land on Y/N. He walks a few feet further to them before he crouches down and spreads his arms for her. “Hey, baby doll.” Y/N looks up from Pepper’s shoulder at the sound of Bucky’s voice. “Papa!” She scrambles up hastily and nearly falls back over but Pepper catches her. As fast as she can Y/N runs over to Bucky and throws herself in his arms, weeping. “Hey, baby doll. Shh.” He kisses her forehead and her tear stained cheek and presses her close as he stands back up. Tony and Nat walk over to Pepper. Tony is quick to fall down next to her and to press a kiss to her temple as he watches Bucky interact with his girlfriend/daughter. Peter smiles shyly at Tony as Nat sits down next to him. “I missed you.” Bucky smooches Y/N’s cheek which lets a giggle escape from her lips before she gets back to clinging to him. “Do you want to see daddy? Baby doll?” Y/N shakily nods and Bucky looks at the others. Peter scrambles up and passes the toy and the pacifier he had to Bucky. The pacifier wanders instantly to Y/N’s mouth while the stuffed animal gets squished between their bodies. Bucky nods to the others before he retreats the room and gets down to the med bay. The ride and walk are silent except for Y/N’s sniffles. Now and then Bucky presses his lips to the crown of her head or whispers a silent ‘I love you’ to her ear. Bucky soon pushes open the door to Steve’s room. The blonde sits on the bed, broken leg in a cast and popped up. He looks up from his book and smiles at Bucky. There is a second where he frowns at Y/N and looks confused before he catches himself and smiles. “Oh, my baby girl.” He reaches out for her as Y/N looks around. “Daddy.” She nuzzles into him and presses her own sloppy and wet kiss to his cheek which makes him laugh. Bucky eases himself carefully on the edge of the bed, right next to Steve’s broken leg. Y/N turns to look at her papa but stops and looks back at Steve. “Owie?”

“Yeah. But its better if you give me a kiss again.” Y/N smiles and kisses him again. “Cuddle?” Steve nods, pulls her to his other side and reaches out for Bucky to nuzzle into his now free side. Reluctant Bucky lets himself pulled in and closes his eyes with a sigh. “How are you, Buck? Did you take the meds?”

“Hm.” Bucky hums and kisses Steve’s collarbone before he reaches for Y/N’s hands and rubs circles with his thumb into her skin. “Buck.” Steve kisses his forehead and leans his against Bucky’s and gives him a cheesy Eskimo kiss. Bucky smiles at him and opens his eyes. “Do you need to drop? It’s totally okay.”

“Nah. The meds help. I’m fine.” Bucky shakes his head a bit and closes his eyes. “Okay. Get better.” Steve kisses him again. “Papa owie, too?” Before Bucky can say something, he feels Steve nod. “Yeah. Papa has this mean tiny man in his head. Only kisses can help. You help me get Papa better?”

“Yes.” Bucky feels the rustling and shuffling and soon has Y/N’s tiny hands all over his face while she presses one kiss after the other on it. He smiles and catches her before she can lean in again and quickly gives her an Eskimo kiss before he hisses her nose. “I love you two.” Bucky sighs and tucks Y/N in against his side. They all fall asleep pretty quickly. Bruce peeks in and then looks down at the dog who sits at his side. “Hm. Sorry, Lady. Seems that they totally forgot about you. Come on. Let's watch a movie.” Lady barks happily and follows the scientist to his lab.


End file.
